


hold this jar (it held your heart)

by millenialnewt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Car Accident, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millenialnewt/pseuds/millenialnewt
Summary: The call came one hour after they were supposed to meet.





	hold this jar (it held your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> my literature teacher keeps praising my writing and its just great, it motivates me and just makes me happy so here have this :D

The call came one hour after they were supposed to meet. 

 

The brown haired boy had texted him he was on his way. 

 

The green haired boy waited. 

 

Waited. 

 

He waited. 

 

He got worried, eyes flicking over to the clock on his wall. 

 

After ten minutes he was pacing the room, fingers tapping along the wall, fingers tugging at his hair, fingers moving moving moving. 

 

The call came one hour after they were supposed to meet. 

 

He quickly answered, nervous, shaking. 

 

"Where is he?" He croaked, throat closing up. 

 

The line was silent. 

 

Quiet sobbing. 

 

"Where is he?" He repeated, refusing to let the tears spill. 

 

"Where. Is. He?" 

 

A cry. 

 

The call came one hour after they were supposed to meet. 

 

He sped to the hospital as fast as he could. 

 

He didn't care. 

 

He had to be there as fast as possible. 

 

He had to be there when the brown haired boy woke up. 

 

He would wake up. 

 

Inside, the air was sterile. 

 

He found the woman, sobbing, refusing to let anyone touch her. 

 

"Where is he?" He asked, head tilting. 

 

The woman shook her head. 

 

"Where is he." It wasn't a question. 

 

"The- the woman she- s-she tried to o-overtake a truck. Tyler he- it... it was going too fast. T-the woman... s-she didn't s-see that he w-was there. They-" she cut herself off. 

 

More sobs. 

 

The green haired boy stared. 

 

He stared. 

 

The news came two hours after they were supposed to meet. 

 

Phrases like "died on impact", "we tried everything", "the woman survived" were met with silence. 

 

"Where is he?" The green haired boy asked, fists clenching. 

 

The doctor stared at him sympathetically. 

 

"You mean that bitch took my son's life and survived?!" The woman cried out. 

 

The green haired boy sat down. 

 

He stared at the wall blankly. 

 

"Where is he?" 

 

The funeral was held five days after they were supposed to meet.


End file.
